


Chasing Your Taste Behind His Teeth

by MerelyJamieMerelyWriting



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies), Thor - All Media Types
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Feelings Realization, Fight Sex, First Time, Incest, Jealousy, M/M, Multi, Possessive Thor (Marvel), Rimming, Roughness, Teasing, Voyeurism, Young Thor and Loki on Asgard
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-11
Updated: 2018-03-16
Packaged: 2019-03-29 20:04:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 9,161
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13934322
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MerelyJamieMerelyWriting/pseuds/MerelyJamieMerelyWriting
Summary: In which Thor has a general rule that no one is allowed to touch Loki and Fandral is a vengeful trouble-making slut.  When Thor ruins Fandral's chance to get laid the night before, Fandral decides to break that rule and Loki is caught in the crossfire on an overnight adventure while the King and Queen are at a wedding in a neighboring realm. [COMPLETE]





	1. Introducing Fandral, the Dashing Instigator

**Author's Note:**

> If you enjoy your Thorki in a more current setting, check out my other story in this fandom

          "Loki!" Thor's voice thundered outside the stable. Loki groaned, sighing as he glared at the stall his mare was usually waiting in. Frigga's usual mount had been injured on the last hunt and she'd asked to borrow his for the weekend.

          Of course, moments after they had departed, Thor bounded into his chambers with a plan to sneak off on some ridiculous quest while their parents were out attending a wedding in a neighboring realm. Fandral had already agreed and Loki was to meet Thor at the stables in an hour. Thor hadn't exactly given him opportunity to let him know about his steedless state and he'd slunk down to the stables reluctantly.

          You weren't allowed to rent a winged horse until you were at least twenty years of age and, Loki mused in irritation, he was only eighteen to Thor's twenty. That wasn't even the most pressing problem because even were he the necessary twenty years of age, Loki couldn't usually get close to any of the other mounts.

          Frigga had told him once that it was because they could sense his magic but when he had asked about why she didn't have the same problem, she had changed the subject awkwardly and Loki had been filled with such trepidation that he had never found the courage to bring it up again.

          "Sigrun," a voice called out from his left and he turned to see Fandral strolling up to him. "You look as lovely as Queen Frigga herself."

          Loki held tight to his illusion as Fandral approached and Thor shouted for him again outside. He gave his best impression of her unimpressed scowl and looked down her nose at Fandral. "Flattery will get you nowhere."

          "Now, now, don't play hard to get," Fandral purred, stepping into Loki's space without hesitation as he eyed Sigrun's ample cleavage. "That's not what you said last night."

          Loki swallowed hard as adrenaline flew through him at the sudden intrusion. Fandral bracketed his head with his forearms as he swooped in until his breath tickled across Loki's lips. "Don't you remember last night?" he breathed as he brushed their lips together so gently Loki thought he might have imagined it.

          "I- er- of course," Loki stammered, mind whirling as he tried to figure out what to say through the wave of arousal that tickled down his spine at the gentle contact.

          "Of course, you told me you were far too busy last night for the likes of me and that I should go fuck myself," Fandral murmured, stroking a finger down Loki's disguised cheek as he watched the young prince realize the implications of what he'd said and his eyes sparkled with amusement.

          "But you wouldn't know that, now would you- Prince Loki," he greeted in a warm tone, tongue flicking out to wet his lips as Loki let his illusion go and grinned nervously at him. "He's in here Thor!"

          Loki nearly jumped out of his skin when Fandral shouted to Thor and their lips pressed together for a solid heart stopping second before Loki unfroze to press himself back against the wall as he flushed pink.

          "I can see that." Thor's voice was tight and much closer than either Loki or Fandral had been anticipating.

          Loki's eyes snapped over to where Thor was leaning against the entrance to the stable, arms crossed and face unreadable.

          "Brother," Loki greeted, cringing internally at the breathless quality to his voice.

          Thor's eyes shifted to burn into his for a moment and the tension grew thick in the stable as Loki wondered what his brother was thinking.

          "Fandral," Thor said sharply, jaw clenched. "Are we ready then?"

          Fandral smirked across the space at Thor, not budging from where he had Loki pinned against the wall. Loki fought the urge to squirm under Thor's intense scrutiny and Fandral shifted his hips just enough to make Loki's head tip back against the wall with a sharp intake of breath.

          Thunder clapped loudly and Fandral laughed, sounding delighted as he pulled back to turn to Thor with a teasing look. "I think the only problem is that," he said cheerfully, pointing at the empty stall. "Sigrun was telling me when I got here that Frigga had borrowed her for the wedding since her mount is out of commission."

          "That's fine," Thor grunted in a steely voice, glaring daggers at Fandral. "Loki can just ride with me."

          Loki frowned as he pushed himself up off the wall. "You know, I really don't think that will work. You've seen how other horses are around- hang on," Loki broke off, eyes shooting back to Fandral consideringly. "If you were talking to Sigrun when you got here then you knew the whole time that-"

          "I don't know what you're implying," Fandral interjected, widening his eyes innocently as Thor's hands balled into fists. "But if you can't ride a different horse do you know if you have the same problem with wyverns?"

          "Wyverns?" Loki repeated, eyebrows lifting in surprise.

          "Let us go," Thor rumbled, turning and storming out into the yard.

          "I'll meet you out there, I have to grab my ride," Fandral said, still smirking as he gave Loki one last once over then headed off to the other side of the stable whistling.

          Loki jogged out of the stable to catch up to Thor who was halfway to his horse already.

          Thor's large winged horse was already saddled and ready to be mounted but as Loki approached he started to stamp and snort nervously.

          "Thor," Loki called out softly, trying not to startle Hestavogn any further. Thor paused and looked back impatiently. He turned abruptly and stalked up to Loki, giving him a dark stare.

          "What's going on with you and Fandral?" he demanded, glaring over Loki's shoulder toward the stable.

          "Nothing," Loki exclaimed, hands flying up defensively. "I have no idea what that little display was about, I didn't realize he saw through my disguise right away. You know I can't get on that horse, what's wrong with you today? You weren't this vexed when you came by earlier to order me along on this little caper of yours."

          "Oh you've got to be fucking joking me," Thor cursed, thunder cracking a little closer than last time as Loki turned to see what he was staring at behind him. Fandral was leading a creature Loki had only seen in books before, it was like a half size dragon with a long serpentine neck and magnificent scaled wings.

          Loki felt his eyes widen in admiration and he walked closer carefully, trying not to startle it as Thor continued grumbling behind him. Fandral said something to the beast softly and walked over to Loki quickly.

          "Her name is Vanaheil," Fandral said with a broad grin, curling an arm around Loki's shoulders and guiding him closer as a large cloud obscured the nearly setting sun.

          "Stunning," Loki whispered, eyes running down her long brilliant emerald neck in awe.

          "Stunning is right," Fandral smirked back, tightening his arm around Loki.

          Loki glanced back to find Fandral gazing at him, eyes moving over his features intently. He blushed as it started to drizzle and lightning flashed on the horizon. His eyes moved to Thor, who had mounted Hestavogn while he'd been distracted by Vanaheil.

          Thor was staring broodingly over at the two of them, Fandral seeming to feel his gaze without looking.

          "Thor," Fandral called out as he tugged Loki over to help him onto the wyvern, still not facing him and sounding amused. "If you don't stop that, we'll all be musty by the time we make the cave to find a place to camp."

          There was another loud thunderclap before the reds of the setting sun suddenly bathed the landscape again and Thor took off towards the mountain range without responding.

          "What are you playing at?" Loki asked Fandral, reaching down to help him swing up behind him.

          "Who says I'm playing at anything?" he asked with a laugh, scooting up to plaster himself to Loki's back as he reached around him for the reins. Loki shivered at the feeling of his breath on the back of his neck.

          "You're clearly fucking with my brother," Loki said, shaking his head and hiding a grin.

          Fandral let out a chuckle as he spurred Vana into motion with a gentle nudge. "Your brother may have ruined a pretty sure thing for me last night and I may have promised him a long time ago back when we were still friends that I would never ever try to defile his impossibly exquisite younger brother."

          "So you're flirting with me to get back at him?" Loki asked, gasping as Vana took off with a sudden spread of her wings.

          "No, you misunderstand," he murmured into Loki's ear as the wind howled around them. "I'm simply not stopping myself from flirting with you any longer from this moment forth to get back at him. I've wanted to taste you on my tongue since I learned what tongues were for, but for your brother I'd have tried already."

          "And they call me Silvertongue," Loki retorted teasingly, glancing to Thor reflexively and catching him staring again as Fandral leaned in the last inch or two until his lips brushed against the sensitive skin of Loki's ear.

          "I may be good with words but trust me on this Loki," Fandral said softly, voice sinfully deep and humored.  Loki felt his cock begin to fill as Fandral continued, "If I were to have a nickname about something I do well with my tongue- Well, let's just say it wouldn't be about what I can say with it."

          "Fandral," Loki warned sharply as he felt a hand slip firmly up his thigh.  Fandral's fingers edged boldly high along the inside of his thigh where they were spread wide by the saddle. "He's looking right at us, you're going to get us both electrocuted."

          "A worthy risk," Fandral chuckled, catching Loki's ear between his teeth for just a moment as his gaze flicked up to catch Thor's eyes challengingly and their mounts approached the mountains. Dark clouds began to slowly gather and disperse above Thor while they held each other's eyes for a moment and Thor tried to maintain control of his riled anger.

          Fandral's hand ghosted over his trapped hard cock and Loki bit his lip, trying not to squirm. "You're completely mad," Loki tried to say calmly, but his voice broke and he felt Fandral smirk against his skin seconds before his hand made another gentle pass.

          Lightning flashed in the distance as Loki felt his fair skin burning with mortified arousal, a small helpless sound escaping him as Fandral ran his tongue delicately up the shell of his ear.

          "You make the most delectable noises," Fandral whispered in satisfaction, hand slipping back down to the reins reluctantly after one last indulgent squeeze as they began to spiral a descent towards a small cave entrance near the base of the largest mountain. "I'm fairly confident that, even mid tantrum, he wouldn't risk injuring his precious little brother."

          "And I'm fairly confident that his control is poor enough that if you keep pushing him, he'll have no way to stop me from being caught in the resulting blast radius," Loki retorted dryly, breath catching in his throat as Fandral canted his hips forward to rock against his ass suggestively.

          Fandral didn't have time to reply before they were landing in front of the opening and Loki was sliding off Vana to catch up to Thor, who was already striding into the dimly lit cave. Loki dashed ahead of Fandral, breaking into a jog and taking deep breaths as he tried to will his erection away before he had to face his brother. He conjured an orb of light as he approached so Thor could see where he was going.

          Thor didn't look at him as he caught up with him and the golden light reflected off his stormy brow as Loki watched him patiently from the side. Loki sent a second orb of light, larger than the first, up towards the top of the cave to illuminate the area better and Thor stopped to look around the cave tensely.

          "Are you going to say anything or shall we stew in strained silence until we return home?" Loki quipped dryly after a few more minutes passed and he figured Fandral would be finished tying the mounts up soon. A muscle in Thor's jaw worked visibly as he shook his head and sparks rolled over his fingers sporadically.

          "My quarrel is not with you, brother," he said finally, voice twisted with poorly held back fury. "Do not trouble yourself further."

          "Perhaps it is my quarrel with you that is troubling me, did you ever consider that?" Loki said sharply, narrowing his eyes at his brother as he minimized him out of the equation for what felt like the millionth time.

          "Your quarrel with me?" Thor repeated incredulously, turning to face him as the full weight of his attention landed on Loki.

          "Yes, my quarrel with you, you self important jackass," Loki hissed, taking a step forward to jab a finger into Thor's chest as he felt his unresolved sexual energy strengthening the force of his irritation. "What the fuck do you care who makes advances on me?"

          Thor growled in frustration and looked towards the entrance. "That's not why I'm angry, Fandral is only seducing you to get under my skin."

          Loki reached out and wrapped his fingers in the fabric of Thor's tunic at his chest, stepping directly in front of him and catching his eyes. "And that's not what I asked of you, now tell me why you presumed to think that you had the authority to tell him he was not allowed to favor me with his attentions in the first place! Who do you think you are to decide who I have opportunity to take up with?"

          Thor blinked, face going carefully blank as he took in Loki's new proximity. "I don't know what you're-"

          Loki shook his head, fingers tightening as he glared at him. "I know you made him promise not to try anything with me, he told me."

          Thor frowned at him, eyes flooded with a tangled mess of emotions Loki couldn't name. "Would you want me lying with one of your closest friends, if you chose to have them?"

          Loki thought for a moment then shrugged uncomfortably when the honest answer didn't feel like it would help his case. "I may not like it but I certainly wouldn't be so presumptuous as to forbid it, you pompous ass."

          "Then I apologize, truly, I had not realized my overstep," Thor said in a falsely contrite voice, eyes jumping back to the entrance of the cave as a shadow appeared against it. "You start looking for a cranny we can ward and camp in. I'll let Fandral know the plan and we'll join you in the search."

          Thor plucked Loki's hands from his chest easily and wove around him, making a b-line for the shadow walking into the cave with no less rage than before Loki had confronted him. Loki shook his head and stalked along the walls of the cavern slowly, peering into a few crevices but only finding shallow divots.

          Loki ducked into a slightly deeper alcove and made a copy of himself to continue along the wall then summoned a lizard, sending it scuttling swiftly to the front of the cavern to spy.

          "-rmless flirting and teasing Thor, he's ever so lovely when he blushes," Fandral was saying through a lecherous smirk as Loki came within range. "Do you really think I would break my word to you just because you destroyed my chances with Gruinlyn last night?"

          Thor backed him up against the wall in response, hand slipping down to cup his hard cock accusingly. "Yes," he grunted, licking his lips as he squeezed slightly to test just how hard. "Yes I do."

          "Why Thor," Fandral gasped in a strangled voice. "If I'd known this was all I needed to do to convince you to touch my cock, I may never have made that promise in the first place."

          "If you touch my brother, I will make you regret it," Thor growled, electricity snapping softly in the air.

          "Oh, please," Fandral moaned, bucking shamelessly against Thor's intended to be threatening grip and maintaining eye contact with his smirk back in place. "I already touched him just as you're touching me now on the way over, make me regret it Thor. Make me regret it again when I touch him even more."

          "Fandral," Thor warned, voice tight with rage. "I would caution you not to push me at present."

          Fandral nodded exaggeratedly, eyes heated as Loki watched his tongue flick out to wet his lips before he leaned into Thor and said slow and dirty, "I told him how talented I am with my tongue and he made the most delightfully erotic noises for me."

          "Fandral," Thor growled, voice sounding raw and feral with arousal.

          "He got so hard for me Thor," Fandral hissed recklessly, eyes burning into Thor's with unspoken challenge as he ground against his almost painfully tight grip for a moment. Thor stared back at him, mouth hanging slightly open as he swallowed hard. "I don't regret a second of it."

          Thor's hands flew to Fandral's shoulders and he forced him to his knees with ease.

          Fandral's fingers scrambled to undo the laces of Thor's leggings and Loki had a passing thought that he should really go back to searching for a place to sleep before he lost his ability to think at the sight of Thor's rigid cock in the dim light of the cave.

          He watched avidly as Fandral ducked in to breathe over the reddened tip of Thor's thick cock and his tongue poked out to lap gently at the bottom of the head. Fandral curled his tongue around the ridges of the head delicately and Loki was mesmerized by the pink flash of his tongue as it tugged Thor into his mouth deftly.

          Thor grunted, releasing one of Fandral's shoulders to bite into the side of his hand in an effort to muffle the noises escaping him as Fandral swallowed him down and traced intricate designs with the tip of his tongue as he bobbed.

          Loki left the lizard where it was so he could continue listening and opened his eyes back in the alcove to shove his hand into his pants, listening intently as he fisted himself desperately. He mumbled a few words of a spell and slicked his palm just enough to make his grip comfortable.

          "Gods," Loki heard Thor moan softly, voice wrecked and drenched with lust. "You weren't wrong about your talents, I'll give you that."

          "I'll let you know if your brother agrees," Fandral quipped, voice hoarse but sure in a way that sent goosebumps flooding down Loki's arms as he flicked his wrist over the sensitive swollen head of his cock. Fandral gagged harshly a few times in a row and Thor gave a furious groan.

          "You will not touch him," Thor growled, making Fandral gag again when he whined and there was a soft slap that Loki guessed was Fandral's protest to the abuse. "I swear you will regret it if you do."

          Loki took a deep breath as he jerked himself quickly and closed his eyes to open the eyes of the lizard without pausing his own activity. He bit his tongue viciously to hold back a moan of his own as he took in the state of them.

          Thor had one hand on the back of Fandral's head and he had his mouth wrenched open with the other as he pressed his cock as far in as Fandral could take him while Fandral gagged helplessly around him, hands flitting around Thor's hips weakly. Thor ground his hips in tiny circles as he came with a restrained groan, tossing his head back as his orgasm rolled through him violently.

          Loki bit through his lip accidentally as his pleasure peaked to the sight of his brother's spend dripping from the same lips that had teased him to hardness a mere half hour before, the spark of pain only making his orgasm stronger when it overtook him.

          He watched in a post orgasmic haze from the lizard as Thor released Fandral and he coughed hoarsely as Thor's cock slowly eased out of his convulsing throat.

          "Fuck Thor, that was-" Fandral wheezed, trailing off and licking his swollen lips reverently as his eyes sparked mischievously up at Thor while he caught his breath.

          Thor stepped back from Fandral, breathing hard, and turned to walk away.

          "I look forward to you making me regret my future actions." Fandral grinned at Thor's back when he made a visible effort to continue walking away without stopping. Loki vanished the lizard, his double, and the mess he'd made with a wave of his hand as he opened his eyes and straightened his clothes before he crept out of the alcove silently.

          Loki turned to head in the direction Thor had stalked off in and nearly walked into Fandral. Loki tried to hold back a blush as Fandral wiped the back of his wrist across his mouth, eyes calculating.

          Loki's eyes landed on a translucent white droplet clinging to the neck of Fandral's tunic and he reached out gracefully to capture it on the tip of his finger. "Did the two of you have a nice little chat?" Loki asked, quirking an eyebrow as he held the tiny incriminating drop up between them.

          Fandral's hand snapped up to catch his wrist, tugging it closer to his face as his eyes twinkled enticingly at him. "Ah yes, it was very," he paused and Loki felt his cock stir exhaustedly as he watched Fandral's tongue curl out to tickle along his finger to swipe up the remnants of Thor's release. "Satisfying."

          Loki glanced over Fandral's shoulder to be sure Thor was turned away as Fandral sucked the tip of his finger between his swollen lips. "Do you really think that wise?" Loki's voice creaked out as sparks of arousal shot down his arm from the slippery contact.

          Fandral grinned around his finger and stepped in until their knees were knocking against each other. "I have no doubt that Thor missed it, but make no mistake about me. I saw your lizard evaporate in a flicker of green."

          Loki spared another glance in Thor's direction, catching glimpse of his back, and crooked his finger down behind Fandral's teeth to tug his face closer. He dragged his finger out of Fandral's mouth and leaned in deliberately to slot their lips together before he could talk himself out of it.

          Fandral let out a soft surprised moan as Loki's tongue slipped into his mouth, chasing the bitter taste of his brother along the inside of his teeth. "Oh you're filthy, aren't you?" Fandral chuckled into their kiss, pulling back just enough to speak. "Your brother thinks you pure as the driven snow, he has no idea."

          "I'm sure he'll be quite disillusioned once you inform him of my transgressions," Loki mumbled back wryly, shoving his tongue back into Fandral's mouth as the idea of Thor knowing he's tasted him secondhand sent a confused and complicated jumble of heat and arousal flying through him.

          "And will you be there in the shadows as he makes me thoroughly regret being pulled in by your allure once more?" Fandral breathed out as he nibbled up Loki's smooth jaw, whiskers tickling the sensitive skin as he went.

          Loki tugged Fandral back to the alcove he'd hidden in and pressed him back against the stony wall as he wondered absently if he'd lost his mind with the lust coursing through his veins or if he'd been cursed or jinxed in some way.

          "Only if it's a good show, so let's give you something to talk about then," Loki murmured, reaching down to palm Fandral's cock as he caught his bottom lip between his teeth suggestively.

          Fandral's breathing stuttered and he bucked against Loki's steady pressure, biting back a mewling moan. A smirk flitted across Loki's face as he sank to his knees gracefully and deftly slipped Fandral out the front of his trousers. Fandral's panicked eyes leapt over Loki's head to keep an eye on Thor.

          "My brother is nothing if not selfish." Loki's tongue flicked out to press fleetingly at the bottom of the reddened tip. "You don't deserve to be ignored like that when you did such a good job pleasing him."

          "Loki, wait, if Thor-" Fandral gasped, fingers threading into Loki's hair and thumb brushing down his cheek to drag over Loki's wet bottom lip. "Gods, you're more exquisite on your knees than I could have ever dreamed but-"

          "I don't appreciate other people thinking they have a say in my affairs, especially that halfwitted combat minded oaf," Loki hissed, eyes flashing dangerously up at him. "I will have what I please and what pleases me at present is you, regardless of whatever game you play with my brother."

          "Regardless," Fandral scoffed lightly, fingers tightening in Loki's hair as he sucked the head of his neglected cock into his warm mouth. "I rather think you mean to say 'because of' because you and I both know that you wouldn't be doing any of this if you hadn't just watched me choke on your brother's cock."

          "What's your play here?" Loki whispered for the second time that day, waving a hand behind him and crafting an illusion to hide them from Thor until he was finished.

          "You've always been Thor's soft spot, everyone knows not to mess with Thor's precious little brother and everyone takes it at face value. See, I know better though because when I expressed interest in you-" Fandral broke off to grit his teeth for a moment as Loki ducked down as far as he could, twirling his tongue delicately. "There was a shade of possessiveness to his body language that intrigued me."

          "Intrigued?" Loki purred, pulling off and running his tongue up the bottom of his cock with a grin.

          "Indeed, I started watching the two of you that day and I've learned that you seem to hunger for everything that Thor is and has because I think that you hate that you're plagued with doubts about your every move while he is somehow always entirely and effortlessly himself. You crave his approval so intensely that you miss that he's so eager to give it," Fandral murmured, head tipped back against the wall as he tried not to spend after having been so hard for so long.

          Loki scraped his teeth carefully along Fandral's shaft as he pulled back next time and glared up at him. "And what of my brother?"

          "Oh Thor? Thor's easy," Fandral huffed sounding amused. "He just wants you, everything about you."

          Loki moaned as he twirled his tongue around the head of Fandral's cock, looking up with wide eyes as he waited for him to continue.

          "You liked that, huh?" Fandral panted, fingers twitching against Loki's scalp and making him shiver. "He's spoiled and narcissistic though. It's like you're his favorite toy, and even when he can't be the one toying with you he doesn't want anyone else touching you either because the thought of you wanting someone over him makes him a little crazy. He takes it for granted that you'll always be right where he left you no matter how many times you use that blind faith to trick him."

          "But there's nothing between us, not like this."

          "Well I don't think he's aware of it, he may never be without the right catalyst," Fandral's voice broke on the last word as he whimpered softly through his orgasm, filling Loki's mouth and spilling over his swollen bleeding lip as he tried to swallow it down.

          Loki licked his lips, swallowing again as he tucked Fandral back into his trousers. "I may never have noticed this facet of our relationship either, I take it you mean to be the right catalyst? Why would you encourage this, don't you see how wrong-"

          "You are royalty among gods Loki," Fandral mumbled, scrubbing a hand over his face as he tried to recover. "Across the cosmos, in every civilization with stories of higher beings, it is hardly uncommon to find kin laying with kin among the gods in those tales. I must confess, my ultimate hope is to one day have you both in my bed together but I'm willing to settle for separate."

          There was a commotion further in the cave before Loki had a chance to picture that enticing scenario and lightning flickered down a tunnel at the back. The two jumped and looked at each other before taking off towards the back of the cave at a run.

          "Of all the reckless," Loki panted as he dashed into the opening of a narrow tunnel in the back.

          "Well he's not renowned for his tactical prowess and thinking before leaping," Fandral called back as lightning flashed again, illuminating a sharp turn to the right a few yards up.

          Thor was backed against a wall of the cavern, Loki saw him as soon as the rounded the corner. He flung a hand at the ceiling above the attacking lindworm, burying it in rubble as Thor leapt for the pile with his hammer raised. He brought the hammer down and the cavern filled with light for a minute as the creature writhed and died.

          Thor wove in place, breathing hard and looking over at Loki with a fierce smile.

          "Perhaps I ought bring you along more often brother."

          Loki flushed at the proud quality to Thor's tone and his eyes widened as his brother stepped to the side to guide a young limping girl forward. He nodded at Fandral curtly, eyes darkening as his gaze shifted over him critically.

          "Get her back to her farm, we'll set up camp here and head home in the morn."

          Fandral opened his mouth as though he wanted to protest but closed it before anything made it out and he swept the girl up in his arms with a beguiling smile.

          "What luck for you that we happened upon you today girl!" Fandral exclaimed, cautious not to hurt her mangled leg further as he tucked her close to his chest.

          "Luck had nothing to do with it!" Thor rumbled, affection warming his tone despite the pinched unhappy corners of his eyes. "She has a warriors heart, I've no doubt that she'd have prevailed in her vengeance had I not interfered when I did!"

          "Vengeance?" Loki questioned gently, observing her carefully so he didn't startle her.

          "That monster took my papa," she said, hate in her voice as she glared at the pile of rubble.

          Loki drifted closer as he saw her leg and his fingers glowed softly as he brushed his hands over the torn flesh, mending it as though it had never been broken at all. The girl looked up at him with wide eyes and held her palm out to him wordlessly as a small orb of light appeared.

          "Momma said it made me wicked, she said the evil in me is what killed papa," the girl croaked out, looking scared but determined. "How did you make it help?"

          Loki frowned up at Thor from where he was stooped over her, they'd heard stories that magic users in the countryside sometimes faced persecution from their less talented neighbors. "Would you like to learn to make yours help as well?"

          She nodded enthusiastically, flashing a small shy smile at him and Loki looked up at Thor thoughtfully.

          "Frigga?" Thor asked, eyebrow quirking as he regarded the child and his brother.

          "She has been craving a new student," Loki said absently, checking her over for any other injuries then pushing her into a healing sleep. "Let the mother know that her daughter will be accompanying us to the palace for training. Let her know we're not asking."

          Fandral nodded, looking between Odin's sons with shining eyes. "Soft hearted," he announced, shaking his head. "The both of you. Though I must say, I don't hate it."

          "She lives in the farm between the twin peaks, nearest the largest willow tree in the forest," Loki relayed, describing the area he'd seen as home in her mind.

          "I'll be back," Fandral said, turning and heading back to the tunnel briskly after a wink at Loki.

          Thor's arm settled heavily around his shoulders as they headed back into the front cavern, trailing after Fandral at a more sedate pace.

          "I'm glad you showed up when you did," Thor said appreciatively, glancing over at Loki with a grin. "I don't know how much longer I could have kept her from running in and getting herself killed."

          Loki laughed easily, shaking his head. "Soft hearted indeed," he said, echoing Fandral derisively.

          "So what were you two doing while I was off being heroic?" Thor asked, voice deceptively casual as he carefully looked anywhere but Loki.

          "Nothing, my talents came into question earlier," Loki spun out of the truth, heart racing. "I was just reminding him that I'm not to be trifled with."

          "Only a fool would think to question your talents with magic," Thor hummed, looking thoughtful as they made it back to the front of the cave and Loki turned to check him. He reached out to heal a long scratch on Thor's cheek with a warm pass of his hand and as he leaned in to squint at his work his breath ghosted across his brother's skin gently.

          Thor's eyebrows jumped up marginally as his eyes fixed on Loki's still puffy and bloodstained lips. Loki swallowed, freezing under the scrutiny as Thor met his eyes with a stormy glare and sniffed deliberately.

          "Seriously?"

          "What?" Loki snapped, standing his ground stubbornly as he felt his face flush.

          Thor caught his chin between his thumb and forefinger, tilting his face back and forth as he examined him. Loki's breath caught in his throat as Thor trailed a finger down his neck, passing through something viscous and wet as it went.

          Thunder cracked loudly outside the cave and Loki jumped at the noise as Thor pulled his finger back to sniff exaggeratedly again. "Loki, son of Odin, walking around with someone else's spend running down his neck as a testament to his talents. Father would be so proud."

          "It's not-" Loki hissed, protesting reflexively as he flinched and his mouth pulled into an irritated frown. Thor's eyes narrowed dangerously and he tipped Loki's head back to duck in until his beard whiskers tickled against the sensitive skin of his neck. "What are you-"

          Loki broke off as his voice turned into an embarrassingly needy breathless moan at the feeling of Thor flattening his tongue out to swipe up the path the ejaculate had taken as it had overflowed from his lips. Thor's hand slipped back to tangle in his hair and hold him in place.

          "Try again," Thor growled against the corner of Loki's mouth as the bitter taste rolled over his tongue incriminatingly. "For an expert deceiver, that was rather lackluster. Are you really going to try to tell me you didn't allow him to violate your mouth while I was in mortal peril?"

          "And if I deny it will you simply dip your tongue into my mouth to taste him for yourself?" Loki snapped, glaring furiously down his nose at Thor in disbelief as thunder cracked loudly enough to make his ears ring. "Take your hands off me."

          Thor laughed humorlessly, fingers tightening in his hair until Loki cringed at the pull. "I have to look in your mouth for that? I rather thought he had just spent on your face, what with the mes-"

          "You'd know about messes wouldn't you?" Loki cut him off, eyes flashing with fury. "If you wanted him for yourself, you could have just said that when I asked you why you forbid it."

          "Want him for myself?" Thor repeated, sounding confused. "What are you talking about, I don't wa-"

          "Oh?" Loki's face twisted into a mask of wrath and pained desire. "Are you going to tell me that it wasn't your seed that I plucked from his collar? It wasn't you that I tasted on the cut of his teeth and curve of his tongue?"

          "You-" Thor began, pausing as his mouth opened and then shut. He blanched, swallowing hard, and his eyes dropped to Loki's lips as sparks danced in the ends of his hair. Loki flung a hand up to Thor's forehead as the tension between them rose, using a spell his mother had just taught him the week before to shove the memory of his kiss with Fandral into Thor's head.

          Thor's grip on his hair tightened and he sucked a breath in quickly as the memory overwhelmed his present to immerse him in the kiss.

          "Stay out of my affairs," Loki snarled, twisting away from Thor and storming out of the cave with long strides. Thor blinked, breathing hard as he stared after Loki as he reeled with the revelation that he had kissed Fandral knowing that it would taste of him.

          Loki waited out in the icy drizzle until Fandral swooped back in to land in front of him.

          Fandral took one look at his face and a laugh burst out of him.

          "You look like a wet cat," Fandral announced as he swung off Vana's back to steady himself with his hands on Loki's shoulders.

          "Better than a drowned rat," Loki retorted, tone acidic.

          "Ouch," Fandral replied dramatically, grabbing at his chest like he was gravely wounded. "I heard a bit of thunder while I was gone, everything okay?"

          "Oh, everything is wonderful," Loki replied sarcastically, squinting up at the drizzle as lightning flashed in the distance with a frown. He turned to Fandral abruptly and leaned in to kiss him. Fandral made a soft startled noise against him and smiled as he kissed him back leisurely for a moment.

          "What was that for?" Fandral asked, eyebrows raising inquisitively as he pulled back and froze when a bolt of lightning singed the ground a foot away from them. "Ah."

          "I just wanted to know if he'd been sitting in there watching me," Loki sighed and they turned to the cave to see Thor stomping over to Hestavogn as the rain grew more torrential.

          "Where are you going?" Fandral called to him, almost unable to be heard over the wind.

          "Tavern," Thor shouted back, voice carrying effortlessly as he swung up onto his horse and took off.

          Loki watched him fading into the distance as Fandral rolled his eyes and swung back up onto Vana, reaching down for Loki with a grin. "Let's go before he gets drunk and accidentally levels the whole village, I'd never hear the end of it."

          Loki adjusted at the last second, landing behind Fandral this time and wrapping his arms around his waist loosely as Vana lurched into the air.

          "So what exactly happened while I was delivering our new young ward to the palace?" Fandral asked after a moment as they watched Hestavogn set down near a tavern on the outskirts of a sleepy looking hamlet a few mountains over.

          Loki pressed his fingers to Fandral's temple, feeding him the memory of Thor's tongue sweeping up his neck and flashes of the confrontation, and felt him shiver as Vana started to descend near the tavern.

          "Fuck," Fandral groaned, shoving a hand into his leathers to adjust his cock as Vana landed so smoothly it was nearly unnoticeable.

          Loki hopped down and reached up to help Fandral down, gasping when he kept hold of his hand and twirled him to press him into Vana's shoulder as he kissed him heatedly.

          "Let us go, lest I lose control and ravish you here for all the nine realms to see," Fandral whispered after a moment, stepping back and leading the way to the tavern. He opened the door for Loki and ushered him in as Loki waved a hand to dry their clothes.


	2. Chapter 2

          Loki's eyes landed on Thor where he was lounging across the room, already halfway through what was probably his second tankard of ale. Fandral let out a startled laugh and Loki's jaw clenched as he watched Thor chuckle and lean into a tall thin guy with wavy black hair.

          "There's no way he doesn't see what he's doing," Fandral said, sounding delighted as Thor looked up and the wind howled outside when he saw them at the entrance. "That man could be your double."

          Loki arched an eyebrow at Thor in challenge then turned to Fandral, shoving him against the closest wall and kissing him until a hand landed heavily on his shoulder to pry him away. Fandral yelped as Thor grabbed a handful of the front of his tunic and dragged him off to the bathroom unceremoniously.

          Loki sat himself at the bar, crafting a tiny mouse that could sneak under the bathroom door to spy for him and waving for a drink. He sent it skittering over to the door and snuck into the corner where he could see the whole room.

          Thor had Fandral pinned up against the wall, arm twisted behind his back at a severe angle and his other hand was shoved down the back of Fandral's trousers. Loki felt a dark thrill of arousal fly down his spine as Fandral gasped sharply and struggled for a second before letting out a desperate whine.

          "Th-Thor," he grunted, twisting to look over his shoulder pleadingly. "Come now, I'll not be fucked in a bathroom at a dirty little tavern in the countryside like some common whore."

          "I should take you where we stand, perhaps you would think twice before taking liberties with my brother again," Thor growled, Fandral wincing and jerking away as Thor's hand moved in his trousers again. Fandral laughed, low and breathless, then slammed his head back as hard as he could, the force splitting Thor's lip and making him stumble back a step.

          Fandral pushed off the wall and Thor dodged his incoming punch to slam him right back into it again, crushing their lips together violently and forcing his tongue inside.

          "You can have my mouth again," Fandral managed to get out, hands going to the laces of Thor's pants quickly.

          "And tell me, why in the cosmos would I settle for that?" Thor snarled, nipping at his mouth hard.

          "Because, when you spend I shall hold it in my mouth as we go upstairs to the room and you can use it to ease your way when you take me," Fandral purred back, victory blooming across his face as Thor's eyes darkened with interest.

          As Fandral slid gracefully down Thor's body he glanced over at Loki's hiding spot in the corner and winked, pointing up behind Thor's back.

          Loki opened his eyes at the bar, heart racing as he vanished the mouse. He left a double of himself at the bar after inquiring about their accommodations and went upstairs to lean against the wall opposite their chambers. He was unsure what exactly Fandral had planned but his interest was piqued.

          About five minutes passed and Fandral stumbled up the stairs a few feet ahead of Thor. Loki quirked an eyebrow, not moving from his spot on the wall as Fandral straightened up to face the door. His eyes lit up when he saw Loki and he flitted over to him before Thor could grab hold of him.

          Loki lifted a hand to Fandral's cheek as he threaded his fingers into Loki's hair.

          "Loki-" Thor choked out, taking a step towards them and freezing as Loki's eyes met his.

          "Fuck off, Thor," Loki snapped, leaning in to kiss Fandral without breaking eye contact. Thor's mouth dropped open as Loki pressed his tongue into Fandral's mouth with a breathy noise that shot straight to his cock.

          Fandral groaned as he skimmed his hands up Loki's sides and shimmied his hips against him obscenely. Loki bucked against him as the bitterness in Fandral's mouth flooded back along his tongue and he let the kiss go messy. He broke the kiss after a moment, pulling back a few inches to look at Thor again.

          Thor looked devastated, eyes wide and dark as he stared back at Loki, face naked with desire as he took in the wet bottom lip and shiny strings of cum connecting Loki's lips to Fandral's. 

          "Loki please," Thor whispered, tongue flicking out to wet his own lips. "This is madness."

          "If this is madness, then it is you who have driven me to it," Loki laughed darkly, pulling Fandral around so that he could press himself against him inch for inch as he dove in to lick his way back into his mouth. He shoved a hand between them and the sight spurred Thor into action.

          Thor was there in an instant and he yanked them apart effortlessly, a hand each in Loki's hair and Fandral's collar. He held Loki at arms length, throwing Fandral up against the door to their room effortlessly. Loki struggled against Thor's grip as he watched his brother press Fandral into the door with his body as he fumbled with the key.

          "Release me," Loki hissed, flicking a wrist to summon a knife and trying to prick Thor with it but the door opened under their weight suddenly. Loki grunted at the sting as Thor dragged him through the door by his hair and threw Fandral onto the bed.

          Loki twisted closer as the knife was knocked from his hand, kicking at Thor's knee wildly for a second trying to remember the words to a spell in a book he wasn't supposed to have found. 

          "Enough Loki," Thor grunted, pressing him back until his legs hit the edge of a chair and he sat down heavily as the words became clear. "Now stop this-"

          Thor cut himself off as the room suddenly grew more breezy and Fandral cackled behind him. Loki smirked up at him, head crooked to the side with Thor's grip and eyes bright with defiance as his hand shot out to grab at Thor's naked cock.

          "Stop telling me what to do," Loki said icily, gritting his teeth as Thor caught his wrist and a shock of electricity flew down his arm. "Let go of my hair."

          Thor looked down at his nude body with surprise. "How did you-"

          "Who cares how?" Fandral purred, sinking to his knees behind Thor and pressing his cheek to his hip as he reached around to stroke at Thor's already recovered erection with delight. "What a clever little trick, do me! Do you!"

          Fandral crawled past Thor and slid into Loki's lap, weaving between their struggling body parts to press his lips against Loki's with a grin. Loki flinched as Thor tried to tug his head away from Fandral but Fandral just followed him so he could shove his tongue back in his mouth.

          Thor released his hair and stumbled back a few steps, turning to the door like he wanted to run and grabbing at the blanket on the bed as he went. Loki stood, dumping Fandral in a heap on the floor and darting forward to put himself between the door and his brother.

          "Where do you think you're going?" Loki panted, expecting Thor to stop when he approached him.

          Something in Thor's face broke as Loki stared defiantly into his eyes and Thor shook his head, licking his lips as sparks flickered along his lips in the wake of his tongue. He didn't slow as he came up to Loki, dropping the blanket so he could reach down with his two massive hands.  Loki shivered violently at the unexpected feeling of Thor gripping the backs of his thighs to lift him off his feet like it was nothing.

          "Nowhere brother," Thor rumbled as Loki's breath tickled across his skin, expelled harshly with the force he crashed them against the wall with. "And neither are you." 

          Loki moaned wantonly, writhing against the wall as Thor's lips descended onto his and the world burned around them.

          "Well if that's not the hottest fucking thing in the entire nine realms," Fandral trailed off with a low appreciative whistle from the floor near the chair where Loki had left him. Loki mumbled the spell again, mouthing the words into Thor's sparking lips and letting out a relieved gasping moan as he felt his clothes vanish.

          Thor cursed at the sudden warmth of Loki's skin against him and spun him in his arms, pressing Loki's lean but muscled back into his chest firmly. Loki groaned, squirming uncomfortably as Thor held him open, cock standing thick and heavy above his exposed hole. Fandral licked his lips at the sight as he stood to saunter across the room and Loki's skin fizzed with anticipation. 

          "Let me know if you still think 'silver' is the best description of my tongue, once I'm through,"  Fandral ducked in and ran the flat of his tongue over Loki's puckered entrance, dragging a ragged startled noise from Loki's chest.

          "Allow me to tell you what's going to happen now Loki," Thor growled, biting Loki's ear between his teeth as he continued. "Fandral is going to lick you open as I hold you here helpless until you beg for me to fill you and then I am going to seat you on my cock while he chokes on yours. Does this satisfy you brother?"

          "S-satisfaction is not in my na-nature," Loki hissed, stammering as Fandral edged his tongue in gently and he threw his head back against Thor's shoulder restlessly.  Fandral pulled his tongue back only to press back in even further with a moan, reaching up to cup Loki's perfectly round cheeks before spreading them apart to mercilessly lick in deeper.  Loki's breath was hitching on every inhale and he had nearly bitten through his lip again on the other side when Fandral's tongue prodded against something inside him that had him flailing in Thor's arms as pleasure surged through him.

          Loki desperately moaned the words to another spell he shouldn't know and Fandral pulled away with a laugh, looking up at Thor with a dripping chin and sparkling eyes.

          "Perhaps you should quit telling him what to do," Fandral quipped, mouthing at Loki's sensitive balls playfully and flicking his tongue out to run it up the length of his cock before adding, "That spell tastes of kiwis, it's delightful."

          Fandral slipped a hand under Thor's to hold Loki's leg where it was and tugged his freed hand down to Loki's bottom instead to press Thor's fingers into the messy wet hole the spell had readied. Thor grunted as his fingers slipped inside of Loki and his brother jerked against his chest with a mewling groan.

          "Thor please," Loki gasped, struggling and trying to angle down against Thor's bobbing cock as the fingers withdrew. 

          Fandral wrapped his lips around the head of Loki's cock and reached back to guide the reddened tip of Thor's cock so Loki's next downward squirm was successful. Loki whimpered as the swollen head popped past the ring of muscle with less resistance than he'd expected.

          Thor's head cracked back against the wall and thunder sounded outside as rain began to pour. Loki's legs twitched in Thor's iron grip and he stubbornly shoved himself down another inch, wringing another broken noise from Thor. 

          Thor bit into Loki's shoulder, zapping him as thunder cracked again and a growl ripped its way out of his chest. Loki cried out as Thor bucked upwards abruptly, splitting him apart as another few inches sunk past the spasming rim.  Fandral gagged when Loki squirmed away from the intense pressure mindlessly, shoving his cock halfway down Fandral's throat all at once.

          Fandral's hands gripped onto Loki's hips, using his fingers to spread his cheeks further and his thumbs to press him down against Thor until he was fully seated. Loki's head fell back against Thor's shoulder again and he tugged Thor's face over to kiss him desperately.

          "You're mine," Thor growled into the kiss, lightning rolling down Loki's tongue. "I can't stand the thought of another claiming you in this way, I'd never allowed myself to dwell on why until Fandral tried and I realized that all I wanted was to do this before he could."

          "You fit inside me like I was made to sheathe you," Loki gasped out, whimpering as Thor fucked up into him relentlessly. "If ever I had doubts, they are growing more distant by each thrust of your hips."

          Fandral swallowed around the head of Loki's cock and his tongue poked out to lap the the base. Loki's legs jerked against Thor's grip and he keened as he came hard, clenching around Thor's cock as he continued slamming into him through it.  Fandral swallowed convulsively as Loki's spend filled his mouth and he slipped the fingers of the hand he wasn't touching himself with back past Loki's tightening balls to wrap his first two fingers around the base of Thor's cock, tightening his grip until they connected with his thumb.

          Thor gave a hoarse cry at the added stimulation and kept up the rhythm until his legs gave out. Fandral gasped through his own release as Thor collapsed against the wall, slowly sliding down with Loki in his lap as the last waves of his orgasm rolled through him.

          Fandral turned around and sat on the floor between their legs, turning to lean back into Loki's chest as they tried to catch their breath. "I will never regret anything less in my life."

          Loki's shoulders shook with silent laughter as Thor chuckled and reached around to smack the side of his head lightly. "Enjoy it, it's the only time you'll get away with ignoring my orders without being smited where you stand."

          "Can you never just say thank you?" Loki quipped, turning Fandral's face so he could kiss him thoroughly. "Thank you."

          "Thank you," Thor echoed reluctantly, but he wrapped his arms around the other two and pulled them closer for a moment.

          The three struggled to their feet and barely made it to the bed before exhaustion overtook them. Loki shifted deeper into the blankets between the warm bulk of Thor and Fandral and sighed as something foreign and light flooded his mind.

          He thought blearily as he drifted off that this may be what actual happiness felt like. Loki shuddered to think what self destructive extreme he'd be driven to were it stolen away from him, but for now he was content.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, this installment was a bit shorter than intended... I had something plotted out where Thor reconsiders how sure he is about everything the next morning and ignores Loki when they get back home until he forces a final confrontation so I may write an epilogue one day but for now I like where this ends. I enjoyed writing them before the movies, they've both basically matured into entirely new characters by the end of Ragnarok so it was nice to get to play with them back when Thor was more of the wild card with his ridiculous temper and ego.
> 
> I really feel like before everything happened, back when they were young, Loki would have bottomed. I just can't really organically find my way to Loki bottoming during a first time encounter in the current state of things, I don't think his vulnerable ego would allow for it- especially from Thor. Maybe after they'd been fooling around for a while, I could see him being persuaded to allow himself the pleasure despite the vulnerability but I'm obsessed with first time fics... So here we have my version of Bottom!Loki! 
> 
> I'm working on a few other fics in this fandom currently. One post Ragnarok with Thor and Loki and eventually the Guardians and one slight AU after the fight with Thanos begins but between battles in the mirror universe where a bored Tony Stark discovers the fandom surrounding Peter Parker's youtube channel involving The Avengers. Keep an eye out to see which one manages to get finished first, and as always thanks for reading! Your feedback feeds the inspiration meter so lemme know what you think!


End file.
